Brotherly Love A JacobEmbry Story
by Tehya Blackwater
Summary: Embry's Bisexual. He likes both Leah and Jacob.


**Brotherly Love**

**Plot:** Embry's bisexual. LOL!

a/n: I just thought of putting Jacob and Embry's friendship to the next level. Enjoy!

**1. The Blackout**

Who would imagine La Push suffered blackouts? Well we do. Especially when a storm reaches signal three.

I haven't imprinted yet, and hell I am so happy about it. I don't want commitment. And I especially am against pedophile. I had been to bed with whores. Well, once or twice, until I discovered, how far I could go.

I am considered a pain in the ass in the pack. For one, I don't have an imprint, and so I play around. Sometimes I'd take Leah for a drink, chill out, cliff dive and make out. That doesn't mean we're a couple. She's pissed with life. I am bored with mine. And it doesn't even matter if she calls me Sam or Jacob in bed; she's a freaking sex machine.

Tonight Jacob called a meeting. I think it's about the Italian vampires like I freaking care. It's great being a shifter but who the hell cares fighting a war that isn't yours. Although I had to admit the action's way awesome! And uh…Jacob's a very close friend, a brother. I'd fight side by side with him no matter what. He and Quil have been my best buds since we were kids, and damn it sucks stacks not to have a father. You feel left out. But Quil and Jake they made life somehow a little fun.

He was talking about that leech Jazzy giving us tutorials on vampire wars 101. Cool.

I was gently kicking Lee's legs; wanting a quickie later. She rolled her eyes on me. It isn't my lucky day. Jake was in the middle of giving us the strategies; when the power went off. All the light died down as all of First Beach hid in the darkness. Sam Uley's living room became pitch black. The rain poured heavy outside.

"Well, we could resume this thing when the power's back." Uley suggested. "Okay. Do your own thing guys." Jake announced. I thought of leaving the quarters for a while to grab some booze or something, haha and freaking mix it with milk. Leah got up from her seat and damn her chests are the most beautiful thing I saw tonight. "I'm grabbing some beer…wanna come?" I whispered although I am pretty sure everyone inside heard me. Emily brought out an emergency lamp. It wasn't at all techie, it barely lit the house. I felt her boring her eyes on me. I dunno Sammy, but Lee's way hotter than her.

"Embs…shut up." Leah hissed at me. I got up and pulled her hand. "Okay-okay. Pushy mutt." She finally agreed.

We enjoyed running under the storm. We don't freaking get sick. The road to the store was dark as the pits. But we got there and I got what I want. I began drinking it straight up. She grabbed the bottle from me and drank her share. Soon we were kissing. We were crazy wet but what the heck! Who cares? We crept from the back door of the Sam's kitchen. This is the closest at hand, we needed some space. She sat on the sink while I take off her shirt. I said hi to her rounded mountains.

Then the alcohol got to me. Leah appeared freaking blurry. Suddenly I heard another voice speaking. Leah began panicking, and moving around so quickly, I don't know if she left me or if I am just dreaming, but hell everything was so disorienting. I realized someone stronger than Leah shaking me, "Embry! You're drunk!! Need to take a rest?" It took me some seconds to recognize the voice was coming from our alpha. "Hey Jake!?" I heard something break on the floor, I'm not sure if it was breaking or clapping? "You broke all of Emily's plates. She's going to kill you man!" Jacob said lowly. I could hear him alright, just dizzy. "Where's Leah?" I asked. "S-She's here? Haven't seen her…I'll help you up man, get some sleep…" Damn that woman is sleek. We could have done a threesome with Jacob. UGH! Dirty mind. I felt Jacob help me up the floor. I was thrashed on the floor?

He started walking me out of the back porch. I was drunk, but hell dark is still dark. "Are you serious with Leah?" He asked. "We aren't the serious types Jake." I answered my tongue slurred.

"Sure sure…so are you going home? Or you could crash on my place?"

"Whatever Jake. Love you man!"

"Oh man, SHUT UP!"

I didn't know where I got the motivation, but I wanted to kiss Jacob. I love this guy. I tried readjusting my wolfy eyes and searched for his face. Ah…there. I slightly leaned my head and gave a peck on his lips. It wasn't my first time though.


End file.
